Alone Alone
by Sehehiel
Summary: Danthe est une jeune mage, la seule survivante de la guilde de Grimoire Heart. Elle intègre la guilde de Saber Tooth et c'est là que l'aventure commence... Seuls quelques personnages m'appartiennent, l'univers et les autres sont la propriété d'Hiro Mashima.


Chapitre 1

Je baissais les yeux, dégoutée. Devant moi se dressait l'enseigne de la guilde des Quattros Cerberos, une espèce de quatre stylisée. Je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie de faire partie de cette guilde, mais être jetée dehors par une bande de zigotos qui n'avaient de mages que le nom me laissait la sensation d'un échec minable. Je tournais les talons en entrainant à ma suite un chat et une gamine. J'entendis un reniflement et me rendis compte de mon égoïsme cruel après tout, Merry et Emma avaient souffert autant que moi de ce renvoi injuste, et pendant que j'attendais les bras ballants, elles attendaient du réconfort de ma part. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras pendant que Merry se serrait dans mon dos, et nous prîmes la direction du village.

Une fois arrivées à l'auberge la plus proche, un misérable taudis aux draps pleins de mites, je louais une chambre au prix acceptable munie d'un lit simple, d'une table bancale et d'un éclairage sommaire. L'aubergiste me sourit gentiment. Qu'en serait-il si elle savait qu'une ex-Grimoire Heart dormait dans l'une de ses chambres, accompagnée d'un bébé électrique et d'un chat volant ? Cette éventualité me laissait de marbre. J'avais l'habitude de subir les brimades dues à mes erreurs du passé. Même si je souhaitais repartir sur de nouvelles bases, les maîtres de guilde n'en n'avaient que faire. Une partie de moi s'énervait contre ces nobles assis sur leur pouvoir qui considéraient les mages comme des _pions._ Mais l'autre reconsidérait la chose. C'était moi la puissante mage, le _désespoir noir_ qui avait détruit des villages entiers. Qui exécutait.

Des ordres.

Des gens.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, épuisée. Je ne tardais pas à rejoindre Merry et Emma dans leur sommeil. Encore une fois je repensais à ma vie, mon but. Et il en était ainsi tous les soirs, ou presque. Or ce soir-là était spécial. Il me restait deux guildes. Ou plutôt une, car Fairy Tail était définitivement exclue. Je n'allais pas non plus me tourner vers les guildes clandestines, j'ai déjà donné. Saber Tooth était donc la dernière en liste. Aux dernières nouvelles, son maitre était quelqu'un qui jugeait uniquement sur la force et les pouvoirs, sur ce côté-là, j'étais indétrônable.

Quoique… Avec mon trou de 10 ans… Les choses avaient peut-être changé, mais après tout je n'avais rien à perdre…

Début du Flashback

« Viens ! » C'était encore Meldy qui me tirait du sommeil. Mais… Elle était sous la forme d'un hideux squelette putréfié.

« Viens ! Viens ! Hades t'appelle aux Enfers ! Tu ne pourras lui échapper ! »

Fin du Flashback

Je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit. Je laissais ma tête retomber brutalement sur l'oreiller. Encore une fois je me rappelais que maître Hades me poursuivrait éternellement, ou plutôt son fantôme…Je tournais la tête. A en juger par la lumière dans la quelle baignait la petite pièce, il devait être environ sept heures du matin. L'heure idéale pour partir, par la fenêtre évidemment, puisque je n'avais pas d'argent…J'étais passé maître dans l'art de passer par les fenêtres et c'est pour cela que quand Emma se réveilla nous étions déjà bien loin du village. La petite fille ne se doutait en aucun point des activités frauduleuses auxquelles je m'adonnait. C'est ainsi. Pour son bien, elle ne doit pas se douter qu'elle voyage avec une criminelle. Nous marchions d'un bon pas malgré les rochers typiques de cette région. Une foret sombre nous entourait et je pouvais sentir la présence de nombreux animaux sauvages dans les parages. Si je me voyais contrainte de camper dans les environs, je devais redoubler de prudence pour protéger mes amies. Soudain je sentis Merry s'agiter au-dessus de moi.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose les filles ? questionnais-je, inquiète.

-Une blonde ! me répondit Emma, enthousiaste. Comme moi !

Je me retournais vivement. Des blondes, y'en avait pas des milliers qui couraient dans les bois… Le champ des possibles était restreint. Mais si c'était celle à qui je pensais, ma durée de vie risquait fort d'être restreinte elle aussi ! Je dressais une liste de toute les blondes que je connaissais. Alors il y'avait… Mirajane, la constellationiste qui s'appelait Luvy ou Lancy, ou… Lucy ! Oui c'est ça. Il y avait aussi Thuncrow mais…

-C'est un MEC. Me coupa Merry, qui, en plus de voler savait lire dans les pensées. Et il est MORT.

-Oui, bon, ça va hein…répondis-je d'un ton acerbe. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je souffrais beaucoup de la mort de mon ancien amour malgré ma carapace sarcastique et indifférente, et je m'étais jurée de tuer son assassin. Mais force était de constater qu'effectivement, c'était un homme et que les hommes morts ne sont pas ''blondes'' et ne courent pas dans une forêt. Exclu de la liste. Il ne restait plus donc que la mère d'Emma et cette gourde de Lucy. D'après mes souvenirs c'était une vraie perverse qui n'avait pas hésité à montrer sa culotte pour gagner contre Hikaru.

Mais dans tous les cas c'était Fairy Tail donc j'avais plus intérêt à utiliser la réquisition d'âme de Jubia que j'avais faite à Tenrô… Je pourrais ainsi facilement duper ces idiots qui ne pensent qu'à l'amitié, la guilde, tout ça tout ça…

Je murmurais : Armure de la Rain Queen ! Et immédiatement j'avais pris l'apparence de Jubia. Je pris mon air le plus kawaii et m'approchais d'eux…

Derrière les buissons se cachait le groupe le moins doté de QI de tout Fiore, au moins. J'ai nommé : Natsu Dragneel en première place ! Viennent ensuite Grey Fullbuster qui a battu le record du nombre de vents mis à Jubia, Lucy Heartfilia comme on pouvait s'en douter et…Oh _shit_. Jubia était là elle aussi, et fort était à parier qu'elle se souvenait bien de moi, car qui d'autre pourrait prendre son apparence ainsi ?

Soudain elle vit rouge. Elle se mit à bouillir de colère. Dans tous les sens du terme…Sa colère était justifiée cependant : je lui avais pris son âme. Son âme astrale du moins. Chaque objet possède une âme astrale, c'est ce qui leur permet d'exister, entre autres…Mais un humain en possède une en plus de son âme vitale. J'avais pris l'âme astrale de Jubia, et même si je l'avais assommée pour qu'elle ne sente rien, elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir un peu. Je reconsidérais son air furieux. Rectification. Elle m'en voulait _beaucoup_. Une Jubia contre une Jubia astrale, ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Le soupirant de celle-ci crut bon de demander :

-Hum, Jubia, ça va ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque cinglante :

-C'est vrai qu'en treize ans c'est bien de demander, hein, monsieur le cœur de glace !

Natsu pouffa. Il se prit mon pied dans la figure.

-Ça va, tu t'amuses bien, monsieur j'ai le cerveau cramé ? Tu veux peut-être du pop-corn pour le faire griller ou…

Soudain, ça me revient. C'est lui qui a tué Thuncrow. Le sarcasme sur mon visage se transforma d'un coup en une figure déformée par la haine.

-Ou tu veux que je te démolisse la tronche ?

La torche ne semblait plus aussi sur de lui maintenant. Il échangea un regard avec Grey qui était tout aussi apeuré. Il lâcha :

-C-c 'est d-drôle G-grey, e-elle me r-rappelle u-une certaine m-mangeuse e fraisier …

Je cherchais au fin fond de mon âme astrale celle de Thuncrow, celle que je m'étais jurée d'utiliser uniquement dans le but de tuer son assassin. L'armure de la déesse de la foudre.

-Ouais ! Ouais ! cria Emma ! On va le démolir !

C'est en entendant ces mots que je me ravisais. J'avais montré tant de violence à ma chère protégée que je n'étais même pas capable d'assurer un rôle de mère. J'ai essayé d'inventer ce tableau, mais sans avoir eu moi-même de véritable maternelle…J'avais honte. Terriblement honte. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. J'avais failli. Je n'avais pas respecté ma promesse. Je ne pouvais continuer ainsi.

Mettant ma fierté au tapis, je m'agenouillais devant mes ennemis, poussant Emma devant eux.

« Je m'en remets à vous, dis-je, abattue, Tâchez d'honorer la tâche que je vous confie. Apportez ce bébé à Mirajane. Dites-lui que je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir réaliser ma promesse. Dites-lui aussi que je leur souhaite le meilleur du monde, que sa meilleure amie pourra mourir en paix désormais. Quant à vous, dis-je en levant mes yeux humides, si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande, vous aurez une mort lente et douloureuse. Puis en me tournant vers Natsu, Toi, je te tuerais de mes propres mains dans tous les cas, comme tu as tué Thuncrow. Je l'ai retrouvé une heure après tes cruels agissements, et il agonisait encore. Alors quand tu seras en couple, je me ferais un devoir d'écorcher vive ta femme. Sur ce, adieu. »

Je tournais les talons dans un geste que je voulais majestueux, mais en réalité, je pleurais.


End file.
